Verlorene Herzen
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Tragische Geschichte zwischen Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus und Christian. Ein Ereignis mit Fortsetzung...
1. Innere Kälte

Ich fühle mich leer, so verdammt leer. Da ist nichts mehr. Absolut nichts. Nicht das winzigste Anzeichen von einem Gefühl. Überhaupt kein Gefühl. Kein Schmerz! Keine Wut! Keine Scham!

Ich lebe nicht mehr. Ich vegetiere einfach nur noch vor mich hin. Ich schleppe mich von Stadt zu Stadt, von Show zu Show. Für kurze Zeit –ich weiß nicht, ob es Stunden oder nur Minuten sind- verberge ich mich hinter meinem Gimmick. Ich bin Y2J, der King of Bling Bling. Keiner weiß wie es hinter der Fassade aussieht. Wir tragen doch alle unsere imaginären Masken. Keiner der Fans weiß wie wir wirklich sind. Aber darum geht es nicht. Wen interessiert das schon? Wir sehen doch nur was wir sehen wollen.

Ich sah auch nur, was ich wollte. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie du mich hintergangen hast. Wie du mich hinter meinem Rücken ausgelacht hast. Wie du mir gespielt hast. Wie du mich benutzt hast.

Du hattest solche Macht über mich. Unvorstellbare Macht. Du konntest mich manipulieren wie du wolltest. Und du hast es getan. Damals war ich mir nicht bewusst darüber. Heute schon. Doch nun ist es zu spät. Es ist zu spät für alles.

Ich war dein williges Spielzeug, dein Sexsklave. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich keinen Spaß hatte. Oh ja, den hatte ich. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Moment genossen. Ich habe jede Berührung geliebt. Ich habe nicht nur den Sex geliebt, ich habe dich geliebt. Ich habe dich geliebt wie nie eine Frau zuvor. Ich wollte mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Du hättest alles haben können. Ich hätte dir alles gegeben, dir jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Doch ich war/bin nicht, was du willst. Du willst ihn und hast ihn dir genommen. Vielleicht ist er auch nur ein weiteres Objekt in deiner Sammlung und er weiß es nur noch nicht. Aber was interessiert es mich. Er hat mich genauso hintergangen. Mein bester Freund. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Schuld ich ihn geben kann. Er ist auch nur ein Mann und denkt mit seinem Schwanz. Du bist eine wunder- schöne Frau, bist dir deiner unwiderstehlichen Reize bewusst und wie du sie einsetzen musst. Verzeihen kann ich euch beiden nicht.

Du hast mich zerbrochen. Mein Körper, meine Seele, mein Herz.

Der Sinn meines Lebens ist in Bruchstücke zerfallen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin am Ende. Und somit werde ich meinen Leiden ein Ende setzen. Du, Trish Stratus, bist der Grund dafür. Der Grund dafür, dass Chris Jericho nicht weiterleben wird. Bist du nun glücklich? Ist es das, was du wolltest? Oder ist es dir egal? Lachst du über meine Schwäche? Feierst du meinen Tod als Sieg?

Ich liege auf dem Bett in einem billigen Motelzimmer. Neben mir liegt eine leere Whiskeyflasche. Der Freund in meiner letzten Stunde. Ich weiß genau was ich tue. Ich bin im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte, als ich die Rasierklinge vom Nachttisch nehme. Ich setzt sie an meine Haut und schneide mir die Pulsader auf. Ich sterbe. Ich sterbe für dich. Ich sterbe für die einzige, erste und wahre Liebe meines Lebens.

Das Blut läuft aus meinem zitternden Körper. Ich bin leer und kalt. Ich schwinde ins Nichts. Die Erinnerungen an dich verschwinden. Der Scherz verlässt mich. Ich bin frei. Endlich frei...


	2. Die Dunkelheit danach

Chris.

Chris!

CHRIS!

Was hast du getan? Wie kannst du mich verlassen? Auf diese feige Art und Weise. Das hab ich nicht gewollt. Das musst du mir glauben. Ja, ich habe dich betrogen und hintergegangen. Ich habe nur getan, was ihr Männer auch tut.

Ich war mir sicher, dass du die Sache mit uns locker siehst. Ein bisschen Spaß ohne Ver- pflichtungen. Das habe ich mir immer eingeredet. Ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt mir mehr Gefühle für dich einzugestehen. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass du mir das Herz brechen würdest. Ich kannte deinen Ruf. Ich kannte dein großes Ego. Chris Jericho, der King of the world. Du konntest jede Frau haben und hattest sie auch. Jeder Einzelnen hast du das Herz gebrochen, soweit ich weiß. Ich bin dir nur zuvor gekommen und habe dich mit deinem besten Freund betrogen. Das war sicher der Fehler. Geplant war es nicht, es ist einfach passiert. Es tut mir so leid, Chris. Es tut mir unendlich leid!

Ich hatte nie das beste Verhältnis zu Christian. Ich stand immer zwischen euch und eurer Freundschaft. Ich dachte er hasst mich, aber er hat mich nicht gehasst. Irgendwie sind wir uns näher gekommen. Ich war völlig überrascht wie liebenswert er sein kann, ein wahrer Gentleman. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du mich schlecht behandelt hast. Nein, im Gegenteil. Aber Christian hat diese männliche Ausstrahlung, die mich einfach fasziniert hat. Er hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich habe versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, denn ich wusste, dass es nicht sein darf. Es durfte nie so kommen, wie es kam. Ich war so verdammt machtlos. Ich habe mich ihm hingegeben. Ja, ich geb es zu: Ich habe keinen Gedanken an dich und deine Gefühle verschwendet.

Nun gibst du mir die Schuld an deinem Tod. Überträgst deine Last auf meine Schulter? Soll ich dich dafür hassen, dass mein Leben nur noch aus Dunkelheit besteht? Meine Gedanken drehen sich nur noch um die Erinnerung an dich. Mein Glück war greifbar nah, aber ich habe es weggeworfen. Ich habe dich ignoriert. Und nun muss ich mein ganzes Leben damit zu recht kommen. Die Erinnerung daran hat sich in mein Herz gebrannt. Die Erinnerung an dich, Chris Jericho. Ich muss mit der Schuld leben, dass du dich wegen mir umgebracht hast. Es tut so weh, Chris.

Ich habe dich immer für einen starken Mann gehalten, den nichts umwerfen kann. Und nun muss ich erkennen, wie schwach du in Wirklichkeit warst. Diese Tatsache macht mich unendlich traurig.

Wie sehr man sich in einen Menschen täuschen kann. Du hast mir alle Illusionen genommen.

Das willst du jetzt sicher nicht hören, aber nun liegt es an Christian mich wieder aufzubauen. Mich von meinen tränenreichen Nächten zu erlösen. Ich brauche einen starken Partner an meiner Seite.

Ich hoffe, dass wir uns eines Tages, irgendwo, wiedersehen und du mir bis dahin verziehen hast. Verziehen, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin und Fehler mache. Wir sind alle nicht perfekt. Keiner von uns. Und wir müssen alle den Preis dafür bezahlen. Mein Preis ist der Verlust von dir.

Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr du mir fehlst. Hätte ich diese Erkenntnis nur früher gehabt. Nun ist es zu spät und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Zeit auch meine Wunden heilt... Vergessen werde ich dich nie. Nie im Leben. Aber den Schmerz möchte ich vergessen. Den Schmerz, den ich dir zugefügt habe.

Ich wünsche dir vom ganzen Herzen, dass du in Frieden ruhen kannst, Chris!


	3. Rache ist süß

Christian zieht sich die schwarze Anzugsjacke aus, als er schon die fordernden Hände von Trish auf seiner Brust fühlt.

Er seufzt: „Trish, bitte!"

Die Frau lässt nicht von ihn ab. Sie dreht den Mann zu sich herum. Gesicht zu Gesicht stehen sie sich gegenüber. Christian´s ansonsten warme Augen sind kalt. Sein Gesicht ist wie eine steinerne Maske. Sie fährt mit den Finger- spitzen über seine Wange. Er fühlt sich rau an, weil er sich seit einigen Tagen nicht rasiert hat.

Sie versucht ihn zu einem Kuss zu bewegen, aber der Mann ist steif. Sein ganzer Körper ist verkrampft.

Die gesamte Autofahrt bis jetzt hat er kein Wort gesagt. Nichts. Er hat sie nicht einmal angeschaut.

„Ich brauch ein bisschen Ruhe", sagt er mit belegter Stimme. „Kannst du mich allein lassen?"

Trish schaut ihn mit verletzten Blick an und erwidert: „Christian, ich brauche dich. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Nicht jetzt. Bitte bleib bei mir."

Sie schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Legt ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Er lässt es geschehen, aber erwidert die Umarmung nicht. Er fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er weiß, er sollte irgendetwas tun. Sie fest halten, sie streicheln. Ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit geben. Aber er kann nicht. Er kann einfach nicht.

„Was ist mit dir los, Christian?", fragt sie verständnislos.

Er schiebt sie von sich weg, starrt sie an. Wut, Enttäuschung und Verzweifelung sind in seinen Augen lesbar.

Trish ist den Tränen nahe.

„Christian", schluckt sie bitter.

Er dreht sich um. Er kann ihren Anblick nicht ertragen. Er kann ihre Nähe nicht ertragen. Er will weg. Er weiß nicht wohin. Aber er will einfach nur weg. Er geht zur Tür, aber bevor er sie erreicht, stellt sich ihm Trish in den Weg.

„Du darfst nicht gehen. Du darfst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen", haucht sie mit purer Verzweifelung in der Stimme.

„Ich kann nicht!", sagt er härter als es klingen sollte.

Nun bricht Trish in Tränen aus, sie hämmert gegen Christian´s Brust und wimmert: „Bin ich für dich nur ein Spielzeug? Nur gut für eine schnelle Befriedigung? Ging es dir nur um Sex?"

Er schaut sie nicht an. Ihre flehenden Blicke verlangen nach einer Antwort.

„Christian! Christian, schau mich wenigstens an!"

Er erwidert kurz ihren Blick, schaut aber schnell wieder an ihr vorbei.

„Liebst du mich?", fragt sie mit erbitterter Härte.

Ein Kloß bildet sich in seinem Hals. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Sie bleibt erstarrt stehen, starrt ihn zweifelnd an.

„Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst!"

Er schluckt, hebt seinen Kopf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich.

„SAG ES!", schreit sie ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich nicht", flüstert er.

Sie sinkt auf die Knie, schlägt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und ihre Gefühle brechen heraus. Salzige Tränen strömen durch ihre geschlossenen Lider.

„Chris. Ich habe Chris verloren. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren", bringt sie gepresst hervor.

„Du kannst nichts verlieren, was du nie besessen hast", sagt Christian kalt. „Ich habe verloren. Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren. Und warum? Weil ich dich gefickt habe. Du bist doch nur eine Schlampe."

„Was?", fragt Trish gequält und fassungslos zugleich.

„Du bist eine billige Schlampe", wiederholt Christian. „Weißt du, dass es Chris war, der dich geliebt hat? Oh Mann, er hat dich geliebt. Mehr als nur geliebt. Er hat dich verehrt. Er hat dich vergöttert. Und was hast du getan? Du hast dich mir an den Hals geworfen. Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Du hast dich für den falschen Mann entschieden, Trish."

„Nein, das sagst du jetzt nur so. Das ist nicht wahr. Ich wollte dich, Christian. ICH LIEBE DICH!"

Er schüttelt erneut wortlos den Kopf.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein", fleht Trish.

„Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Chris ist tot. Und es ist unsere Schuld. Deine Schuld, genauso wie meine."

„Das ist schrecklich. So schrecklich. Aber es ist geschehen. Wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Gib uns eine zweite Chance."

„Ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht. Wenn ich dich sehe, muss ich immer ab Chris denken. Er hat es unseretwegen getan. Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen."

„Du wolltest es auch. Gib uns Zeit. Du wirst es vergessen."

„Ich kann diesen Schmerz nicht vergessen. Niemals!"

Er wendet sich entgültig ab, öffnet die Tür und lässt die Frau in ihrer Trauer zurück.

Zwei verlorene Herzen können nicht zusammen sein...


End file.
